Invasion printanière
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: "Cela fait longtemps, oh ! Si longtemps que nous attendons ! Les premières lueurs du jour nous ont libérés. L'atmosphère a changé, nous le sentons. La chaleur du soleil est plus intense. Le vent qui nous porte n'est plus le même. Nous sommes libres, enfin, et nous avançons, prêts à accomplir ce pour quoi la vie nous a été donnée. "


**Résumé : Un petit OS totalement impossible à résumer sans tout gâcher. Alors, viendez, lisez, reviewez ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers du SDA est la création du seul Monsieur Tolkien et mes idées tordues n'appartiennent heureusement qu'à moi.**

* * *

_Cela fait longtemps, oh ! Si longtemps que nous attendons ! Les premières lueurs du jour nous ont libérés. L'atmosphère a changé, nous le sentons. La chaleur du soleil est plus intense. Le vent qui nous porte n'est plus le même. Nous sommes libres, enfin, et nous avançons, prêts à accomplir ce pour quoi la vie nous a été donnée. _

_Portés par le souffle puissant de notre destinée à venir, nous passons sans difficulté les frondaisons de la forêt, réputée sombre et dangereuse, souillée depuis de nombreuses décennies par le pouvoir maléfique de la Terre Noire. Un pouvoir qui ne peut rien contre nous. Car Arda est nôtre, depuis sa création et nous en avons occupé les terres bien avant l'apparition des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, avant même que la notion de mal ne commence à se graver dans les esprits. Et bien que nul n'ignorait notre existence, elle a été presque oubliée au fil du temps, n'ayant jamais représenté la moindre menace pour les grands de ce monde. Nous étions et avions toujours été. Nous faisions partie du décor. Il en serait toujours ainsi. S'ils avaient su..._

_La fraîcheur du sous-bois n'affecte pas notre progression. Rapide, régulière. Une avancée précise, tendant vers un seul but. Nous survolons ainsi de nombreux kilomètres, ignorant comme elles nous ignorent les créatures étranges et inquiétantes qui peuplent ce royaume. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre nous stoppe sa course et nous quitte pour ne plus jamais revenir, appelé par un destin auquel il n'a d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Pourtant nous continuons, imperturbables. Parviendrons-nous seulement à atteindre notre ultime destination ?_

_La végétation se fait soudain plus espacée, et bien que nulle trace de leur présence ne se fasse voir, nous savons que nous avons pénétré dans le royaume elfique. Nous le sentons dans l'air, saturé de cette magie qui leur est propre. Cette magie qui elle non plus, ne peut rien contre nous. Alors que nous avançons toujours, sans nous préoccuper de ce qui nous entoure, deux portes de bois de facture elfique et superbement ouvragées se dressent brusquement devant nous. Enchassées dans la pierre même d'un gros promontoire rocheux, elles semblent préserver de la réalité quelque monde féerique et mystérieux. Ont-elles été construites pour dissuader d'éventuels ennemis ? Peu nous importe. Car nul obstacle, fût-il même une porte chargée de pouvoir elfique ne peut se dresser contre nous. Aussi immatériels que des ombres, nous nous glissons à travers toutes les interstices à notre portée et pénétrons ainsi en toute discrétion dans le palais souterrain du roi. _

_De nombreux Elfes se promènent dans ses couloirs. Soldats, érudits, musiciens, femmes, et de temps à autre, jeunes Elfes de seulement quelques étés... Pourtant pas un seul ne nous voit, ni ne ressent notre présence, malgré les nombreux dons accordés à leur race et malgré le fait que nous les frôlions parfois, alors qu'ils traversent notre trajectoire. Nous parcourons ainsi de nombreux mètres dans les couloirs du palais, descendons plusieurs escaliers, tournons dans de nombreux couloirs. Nombre d'entre nous se perdent en route et bientôt ne reste plus qu'une poignée des nôtres, prête à se sacrifier pour accomplir l'acte ultime..._

_Tout à coup, comme si le destin lui-même avait décidé de nous venir en aide, une porte apparaît sur notre gauche, légèrement entrouverte. Des voix graves et musicales résonnent dans la pièce et nous entrons, presque malgré nous, poussés par une force contre laquelle nous ne pouvons lutter. Deux Elfes nous font face, penchés sur un parchemin, les mains appuyées sur le magnifique bureau qui orne la pièce. Tous deux se ressemblent trop pour que ce ne soit que le simple fruit du hasard mais c'est néanmoins vers celui qui semble être le plus jeune que nous allons. Car nous le sentons plus faible. Vulnérable. Infiniment plus approprié. _

_Notre temps touche à sa fin. Bientôt, nous prendrons possession de lui. De son corps, de ses sens. Nous nous insinuerons en lui comme jamais personne d'autre auparavant, par son nez, sa bouche et jusque dans ses poumons. Alors seulement, sa respiration deviendra difficile. Alors seulement, il saura que nous sommes là. Mais il sera déjà trop tard..._

**ooo**

- AAAAAAAAAAA...TCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Par les Valar, Legolas ! Désireriez-vous donc à ce point mon trépas ?

- Pardoddez-boi Père... C'est bon rhube...

- Je le vois bien que c'est votre rhume, par les dieux ! Cela fait dix jours que cela dure, ce n'est plus tenable !

- Est-ce donc de ba faute si le palais est plein de polled ?

- Pollen ou pas, vous ne pouvez rester ainsi une semaine de plus. Nous avons des maisons de guérison, par Elendil ! Qu'attendez-vous donc pour vous y rendre ?

- Bais Père...

- Exécution Legolas. Trouvez Vaëlyn immédiatement et demandez-lui de vous préparer un remède contre votre allergie. Et ne revenez dans mes appartements qu'avec un nez de la couleur adéquate, sans quoi je risque de me montrer fort désagréable à votre encontre !

Vaincu, Legolas se résigna à obéir à son souverain de père et quitta son bureau de fort méchante humeur, prenant le chemin des maisons de guérison. Et dans la lumière bleutée des torches du palais de Thranduil, quelques rares pelotes de pollen dansaient encore, vestiges de ce printemps qui, au vu du nez du prince héritier, n'en finissait pas d'arriver.

* * *

**Je ne crois vraiment pas sérieusement qu'un Elfe puisse être atteint d'une affection aussi bassement mortelle qu'un rhume des foins mais martyriser ce cher Legolas était trop tentant :p Le lancé de tomates sur la face de l'auteur est ouvert !**


End file.
